


HONK

by fencesit, notthedevil



Category: Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Gen, Theft, We Should Not Have Taught This Goose To Be A Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencesit/pseuds/fencesit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil
Summary: It is a lovely morning in Konoha, and the Hokage is missing his hat.





	HONK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).


End file.
